bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Relinquished Emotions
Relinquished Emotions Only minutes since ShineSparkTimes latest announcement regarding H.O.P.E and Sagittarius, Japan and the rest of the world has gone nuts. Since ShineSparkTimes first announcement on the progress made in the War on Drugs, many heroes have become increasingly more involved. Due to the little progress made before The Inquisitor and Dragon King uncovering, some of the world's greatest heroes would shy away from the war as It would be considered a lost cause. But with new plenty of new information and a target to finally take down, a new spark has filled their hearts and plenty of heroes are now on the taking arms against the sinister cartel. But with the world greatest hero being taken out of the picture, many wonder if many will go silent again. The Japanese Government has also made moves themselves, hiring world renowned British investigator and detective; Jamison Stevenson. Heroes are encouraged to either message him through a secure message board online or visit him in person. Thirty-Five thousand feet above water, a plane branded with the logo ‘’Desire’’ soared through the skies. While capable of holding over seventy passengers, it only held two; Desire’s founder and leader Akemi Hana and her new intern of U.A. High. The two were just returning from one of her many trips to the United States where she spoke during the annual Women’s March. Now returning to her home in Japan, she finally had time to dig her nails into solving the War on Drugs problem. Just posting her tweet about her immediate action in War on Drugs, she was ready to role. “Reasoning with the public won’t stop the problem. Narcotics are infection which can only be excised from the source.” Akemi thought as she pulled out her phone. Connecting to a secure chat room hosted by the Japanese Government known as HELP!. Here made her attempt to reach out to the British Investigator. “Mr. Stevenson, the man with all the info. I was wondering if you and I could get together to discuss the intel you’ve acquired on the Omoikane Cartel.” She typed. “Let me know when you’re available A.S.A.P. Can’t wait to see you. *HEART FACE* *HEART FACE* *HEART FACE*” she finished before pressing send. Only moments after, she’d get a response. “Good day Ms. Hana, unfortunately for you, I am unavailable to meet in person for quite some time. Luckily, people have developed these devices, so we can contact and communicate with each other from anywhere. How about we simply use our respective devices?” “That will work as well! So, what information can you share with me?” she responded immediately. “You must tell me what you “DESIRE” and I’ll see if I can grant you what you seek.” Detective Stevenson responded just as quick. “Information about the leader of the Omoikane Cartel?” Akemi followed. “My information on said person is scarce and unreliable. I will not be sharing this piece of info with you.” Jamison said. “I see. Do you have a location on one of their bases or headquarters?” Akemi continued to ask. “Indeed, I do. Several bases actually.” Jamison answered “But I am only allowed to grant to give you one.” He quickly continued. “Well, I would like the one with highest ranking officer or member of the organization.” She confidently responded. After two minutes, Jamison finally responded. “In Katango Towers you’ll find what you DESIRE.” A smile arrived on her face as she received the intel. “Looks like we’re going to one of Japan’s most famous clothing designers.” She said, hoping to grab the attention of her new intern. "Really?" she asked, excited. "Do you wear Katango?" Akemi followed up. "Yeah, why?" "You wear Katango instead of Desire?!?" Akemi exclaimed. "I can't believe you want to be a hero here but don't even wear our signature clothing line!" "I wear their accessories, ma'am. I'm wearing the Desire sweater-vest right now!" she responded hastily, chuckling slightly. Akemi did notice her outfit selection prior to them boarding the plane, but she had forgotten. "Oh, what a dear. " she giggled and blushed. But then her face became a little more serious. "Unfortunately, my clothing line rival appears to have some connections to the Omoikane Cartel." Kinari raised a brow in response. "Really?" she asked intriguingly. She crossed her arms and began to ponder. "It does make sense with the rumours I've heard at school." Surprised that Kinari was more knowledgeable on the subject than herself, Akemi became skeptical. "Interesting, and what have you heard?" Kinari quickly responded. "Well, we all knew that there was some famous business that had had to be connected to the Omoikane. There had to be some way to get funds. We also realized that there the business had to be rich enough to constantly supply the funds. Meaning it either had to be Desire or Katango. And I knew it couldn't be Desire." Giving her little room to breathe, Akemi pressed on. "And how detonators themselves. Are they popular in UA? Have you ever been tempted to use them? Do you know anyone that has?!?!?" "Of course not, I'd never take them!" she responded, somewhat offended. "But...I've heard of people that have taken it. A friend of mine, Kurono hasn't come to school in a while. They say he's sick, b-but...I know he's dead." "But now that I think of it, he wanted to intern of Katango." Akemi smirked. "It seems you have forgotten one of the most valuable lessons I've taught you. Never let anyone, and I mean anyone, get under your skin. This skill in unprecedented in both battle and interviews. People will try to get something out of you." she explained. "Always remain composed and never seem flustered. Take a breath if you ever feel overwhelmed and try to isolate the problem. Really it isn't as big as you usually perceive it to be." Akemi continued Kinari nodded in response. "I'm sorry ma'am." "Don't apologize dear, you intern to learn." Akemi smiled, revealing her dazzling white teeth. Kinari smiled in response. "Yes, ma'am!" "Back to the topic at hand. You mentioned a classmate who was interested in interning as Katango. I would suggest we got give his parents a visit but that feels like a job for the detectives." Akemi pondered out loud. "I wonder why he'd allign himself with the cartel." "He said he needed to right a wrong." Akemi gazzed at her phone. "What do you think Kinari-dear. Should we arrive announced or unannounced?" "Unannounced makes more sense. If your hunch is correct, then they'll try to hide any evidence that they're connected to Omoikane." Pleased by Kinari's thought process, Akemi let out another smile. "I agree." "You sure you're ready for this? Pretty sure things are going to get intense in there." Akemi suddenly spat, appearing to be legitimately worried for the teenager. Kinari nodded, not a single trace of fear on her face. "A hero always has to be ready, don't they?" "Let's do this! Do what ya need to do before we land." Kinari nodded, and only closed her eyes, taking in deep breathes. It was a calming technique taught to her from her father. It would remove the stress and worry Kinari felt. "She'll be a good one. Glad I have the chance to guide and offer her the experience I have." Akemi thought, before standing up and walking into the next room of the plane. ---- In Tokyo, Jamison Stevenson found himself sitting in the office again not doing anything. "Fuocking shit ey. I gotta stop sitting on my arse and solve this puzzle." he yelled. "I'd have hoped you'd have solved more of it by this point." A prim and proper voice spoke from the door, his English accent was very distinct. "Jamison Stevenson I presume, lead investigator on the Omoikane Cartel." The man continued. His emerald hair and eyes peering at the man with an unwavering expression on his face. Behind him stood another man, he was a bit shorter than the green haired man and carried a book, his hair gleamed silver. The green haired man gave Jamison no time to speak as he continued his speech. "I'm Jonathan Remington and this is Magnus Kristoffer, we're members of the organization known as S.U.I.T. We're here for any information you have on the cartel and any leads you can give us." He finished. Magnus stood behind him, his eyes glued to a book in his hand. The writing on the front seemed to be in Norwegian. "Oh gawd, another one of you heroes. I swear you guys are a pain in my arse. Always asking asking asking, but never giving giving giving giving." Signs of his OCD began to show. After a brief pause, Jaminson continued. "Please,I beg your pardon, I did not mean to snap at you as I did. I have a good deal of information on the syndicate, what would you like to know, liek specifically?" he asked, analyzing the two men who walked into his office. But before they could even answer he asked another question. "Would you like some tea?" he then began to prepare three cups of tea. "You're complaints have been noted for further improvement." Jonathan spoke flatly as he sat down upon a chair. "Yes, english breakfast with a cube of sugar please." He spoke looking to Magnus with an inquisitive gaze. "I'll take peppermint if you have that." Magnus replied, looking back to the book he was reading. "So anyways Jamison, We'd like to know really everything you have or specifically anything unsolved that you think might spark a lead." Jonathan continued. "Everything..." he began, dosing off to another moment of silence. He prepared their servings in the mean time. "I once again beg for you pardon as I don't give all my current information to once source. I've been instructed to only provide fragments of all the information I possess. Keep the target on their toes, yes?" Jamison waited, this time expecting a response. "Very well then." Jonathan replied, meeting the man's gaze. "Then give us the most pertinent information, anything that could give us a lead on the cartel or spark an idea." Jonathan spoke. He then turned back to glare at Magnus who promptly closed his book and came to his side, leaning on his chair with a bored expression as the two awaited Jamison's statement. "Well the most promising lead I have has already been given to another hero." he began, handing the respective heroes their respective dishes. "I don't know how you feel about working with other heroes, but this source has solid grounds and evidence." Jamison was curious to see if the two heroes were interested in sharing the fame with another. "I have no quarrels with it, I'm more interested in solving this crime. What about you Magnus?" Jonathan asked his companion. "Long as they're cooperative and do their work I don't see why not." Magnus spoke in his monotone voice. "Very well then we'll work on this lead with this hero of yours." Jonathan continued. "Oh one more thing. Do you happen to have any samples of the drug this cartel was smuggling?" Jamison attempted to clarify that they were not his allies but failed to do so. "Unfortunately I do not. All samples of the opiate go straight to Atom, the medicine and research facility. I'm told they have literal tons of the stuff." he stated, before pivoting the to topic at hand. "Katango Towers. I believe they are the largest distributors in Japan." he took a sip of his tea. "As for your alledged teammate." he paused dramatically, "The Alpha Female". "I see I'll make sure we look into that. Magus." Jonathan spoke as he turned to look at him. Magnus nodded and stepped aside tapping his ear. "Chen you get that? Atom and the Katango Towers. Get us info Asap." Magnus spoke, showing some semblance of emotion for the first time since they got there. "Ahh Aphrodite I see. Should be an interesting team up then." Jonathan replied with a nod. "Well is that all?" Jamison asked, wondering why the two heroes were still in his office after obtaining the information they so desired. "If you have no further questions, I suggest you show yourselves the door." "I suppose we'll be going then." Jonathan nodded as he stood from his chair and turned to leave. "Come on Magnus." He added as he continued out the door with Magnus close behind. The door shut as the two of them left the building presumably to plot their next move. Assessing the Threat After a long trip from New York City, Akemi and Kinari had finally landed in Japan. Unlike most who would take time to get used to the timezone, Akemi and her apprentice headed straight to Katango Towers, where they hoped to find important figures within the highest ranks of the cartel. "You ready for this?" Akemi asked Kinari. Kinari nodded, taking a deep breath, which caused her to slightly expand before releasing the air gently. "Do you have a plan, Ms. Akemi?" she asked gently, the girl becoming slightly worried. "What do you think they'll have in store for us?" Category:Roleplays